1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for converting graphics data into raster lines.
2. Problem to be Solved
A pixel is a single point in a graphics image. Pixel data is used by many computer hardware and software systems to display graphic images on monitors, display screens, CRTs etc. Pixel data is also used to program the operations of automated manufacturing equipment such as data-driven micro-machining devices. In such an application, pixel data defines the precise location where the laser is to be aimed. The precise location is based on design data that is converted into the pixel data.
In practically all graphics systems, converting design data into pixel data requires the step of sorting the pixel data into raster lines. Conventional methods of sorting the pixel data into raster lines are time consuming and significantly degrade production yield in a manufacturing environment when automated manufacturing equipment depends upon the conversion of such data. What is needed is a new and improved method for sorting pixel data into raster lines that is time efficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method for converting graphics data into raster lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method for converting graphics data into raster lines that is time efficient.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new method for converting graphics data into raster lines that is able to effect sorting pixels into raster lines in less time than conventional methods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for converting graphics data into raster lines that can be used with automated manufacturing machinery.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.